


be careful

by mandobls



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cuties, Est. relationship - Freeform, F/M, bls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandobls/pseuds/mandobls
Summary: of rest and relationships
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	be careful

**Author's Note:**

> request from tumblr: When you have time, can you do something for The Mandalorian of the reader dating Mando and helps him take care of baby Yoda? As she is waiting for him to return from one of jobs with the child, she falls asleep. He comes back later than usual and when he returns, he finds the reader sleeping with the child in her arms and he thought it was cute.

“hey.” a whisper and a gentle shake of her shoulder wakes her up. she opens her eyes, burrowing deeper into the warm spot of the cot where the mandalorian laid a few minutes before. _he probably has a job to do._

sure enough, his helmet and armor are back on, and he’s on his knees next to the cot.

“hey,” she whispers back, shifting to prop herself on her elbow with a smile. she imagines him smiling too.

“i gotta go. i thought you’d wanna be awake to watch the kid.” she nods, sitting up and stretching out her limbs.

“thank you.” he nods, pushing off the cot to stand.

“i’ll see you, _cyar’ika_.” she swings her legs off and stands, placing a quick kiss on the side of his helmet, where she knows his cheek is. his hands rest on her hips to steady her on instinct.

“i love you, din.” there’s a beat of silence before she fills it with what she tells him every time. “be careful.” his hands squeeze her hips once before dropping to his sides. 

“i will.” she just grins again, climbing up the ladder first. he follows shortly, and she sends him off with a wave as he opens the door and walks down the ramp. “i’ll see you,” he says, raising a hand in farewell, and she presses a button to close the hatch when he steps off.

she turns to the egg, floating in the corner, and opens it with the press of a button. the child stares up at her with wide, pitch-black eyes.

“looks like it’s just you and me, my little soybean,” she coos. he smiles with a squeal.

it’s a long job, apparently. 

she’s been alone with the kid for a couple days already, losing sleep over his piercing cries at any given time of the day. 

she sits in her and din’s cot, baby in her lap. he’d woken her up an hour before, crying over maker knows what. 

the girl bounces the child lightly in her arms as she leans against the uncomfortable metal wall of the ship. he won’t sleep, though. maybe he could sense her worry. he usually comms in every couple days to check in, silently letting her know that he’s safe. he hasn’t, though, and she _knows_ that he probably has to lay low and be quiet, but she can’t help but worry. 

she keeps the comm in her ear, just in case he decides to comm in soon. she doesn’t really know if he does, though, because she falls asleep, exhaustion weighing down her eyelids.

he doesn’t comm in, but he does get back that night. it’s late, almost morning already, so he keeps his steps quiet in case she’s sleeping. 

and she is. he climbs down and looks into their cot first, immediately finding her, neck tilted forward awkwardly and bundle of cloth and green in her arms. the mandalorian lets out a breath he always holds when he doesn’t find her immediately and studies the picture in front of him.

the girl of his dreams holding a child he’s come to love as well. _maker_ , the sight makes him want to throw away his helmet for good.

but he doesn’t. instead, he climbs the ladder again to set their course to the next system they have to get to, at least a four-hour flight. he quickly descends again.

the bounty hunter eases the sleeping child out of the girl’s arms, setting him back into the egg and closing it. he walks back to her, easing her onto her side with her head on the pillow so she’ll be less sore when she wakes up. he strips his armor off, carefully setting the metal on the floor quietly. 

when he’s finally rid of his armor, he steps forward and-

immediately knocks it all down. he cringes as it hits the floor with a loud _clang_! the girl shoots up quickly, under the impression that the child had somehow caused it. it would be a justified thought, though.

“sorry,” he says sheepishly, and she relaxes back into the bed, stretching her arms towards his bodiless voice. 

“it’s okay.” he climbs in next to her after rearranging his beskar in the corner. “i was worried.” the mandalorian pulls her closer, unmodulated sigh filling the room.

“you don’t need to be,” he says, but she can hear the quiet smile in his words.

“i know.” she replies. “and the quarry?” 

“got away. heard where he ran to. we’re headed there now.” she nods into his chest.

“that’s good,” she slurs, yawning.

“sleep.” he says firmly, and before she can complain- “i love you.” it’s final. she smiles sleepily.

“love you too.” he holds her tight until they both fall asleep to the sound of the ship’s humming.


End file.
